The disclosed embodiments relate generally to the presentation of multimedia events scheduling information, and in particular, to a system and method of searching and presenting results related to multimedia events scheduling information.
Many web pages provide a schedule of upcoming programs of televisions shows, and many of those web pages display the schedule of upcoming shows on a grid having a horizontal axis and a vertical axis. Typically, the horizontal axis of the grid corresponds to time (e.g., time of the day, days of the week, etc.) and the vertical axis corresponds to television channels. A typical way to navigate through this grid is by scrolling horizontally in time to past or future shows and by scrolling up and down to view different channels.
Many times, if a user wants to search for a television show on some of these web pages, no search engine is provided, and therefore the search must be performed manually by scrolling the program grid until either a user-sought item is found or the user gives up in frustration. Furthermore, when a search engine is provided, the search results appear as a list of televisions shows that correspond to the search query.